


Everything

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babies, Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Wanting to give his Queen a bit of respite, Dimitri had decided that he would take care of their young daughter. And that meant where he had to go, so did she. No exceptions.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



“Are you sure this is wise, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri smiled softly at his young daughter in his arms, only to have it grow more brightly when she cooed up at him and grasped at his finger. “My Beloved needs a bit of rest, Dedue. I am positive that this will be just fine.”

Dedue stepped closer to him to look down at the baby in his arms. She was almost four months old at this point, her blonde hair stuck up in so many directions that it caused Dedue to chuckle when she looked at him with those wide, curious, blue eyes. 

“She looks very much like you.” 

“Do you think so?” Dimitri regarded his daughter for a moment then laughed softly as she grasped at his finger, and tried to suck on his fingertip. “I do believe that she does look a bit more like our Queen, than me.” 

With a gentle shake of his head, Dedue gave him a smile. “Her eyes remind me of you, but she does have the Queen’s smile. Come, Your Majesty, we will be late if we delay any longer.”

Dimitri gave a gentle nod of his head and moved to follow Dedue into the room where the council was waiting. He kept his expression neutral as he moved into the room, and had to resist smiling brightly at the one council member that noticed his daughter in his arms first, especially when she made a burbling sort of noise and grabbed at the fur at the edge of his cloak. 

When she started to fuss and whine however, he gently bounced her in his arms as he continued to talk about the restoration plans for the monastery, almost as if it was completely second nature to him. 

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“....may...may I know how the Queen is feeling?”

“She is well. But she was tired today, and was in need of a bit of rest.”

“Ah. And you could have not left your daughter with the Midwives?”

Dimitri scowled a little. “No. I did not wish to. Is there a problem?”

“N-No of course not Your Majesty. I just--”

“If I can bring a bit of peace to my wife by taking care of my child for a day then I shall do so,” Dimitri then scowled further. “Does it bother you that my child is to be among these proceedings Councilor?”

“No! No not at all--I just--it’s just--” 

“Just?”

“--it’s just a bit odd to say the least!”

“Then know this; it  _ will  _ happen again. I suggest you quickly grow used to it, Councilor.” Dimitri growled quietly. 

“Y-yes, Your Majesty.”

When the discussions had finished and the room was empty and quiet save for the soft noises his daughter was making in his arms, Dimitiri sighed softly, before giving her a gentle smile. He rocked her once, then gave her a slight bounce, which caused him to huff out a soft laugh at her giggle as he offered her his finger. 

“I know I have done many things wrong in my life, but I would like to think the one thing that I’ve done right is make you.” he spoke softly, grinning at her when she smiled up at him and reached up towards his face. “I may be bathed in blood and ruin, my child, but you are not. You can make your life whatever you wish it to be…  _ please…  _ be better than me.”

“I have a feeling she will be better than us both.”

Dimitri lifted his eye to notice that you were standing just inside the doorway, and he found himself smiling. “My Beloved, have you rested enough?”

“Enough for now, yes.” you said with a soft chuckle as you got close, and gently ran your fingers through your daughters hair. She cooed and fussed a little but then settled down more in her father’s arms as her eyes fluttered shut. “It would seem that she had quite the day with you as well.” 

“Perhaps, though I am positive she kept most of the council on their toes.”

Your soft laughter at his jest warmed his heart, and he moved enough to gently wrap his free arm around your shoulders to draw you in, and press a gentle kiss to your temple, then the top of your head as he pulled you closer still. 

You had given him things he never realized he needed.

Support in both good times and bad. 

A Family. Love.

“Thank you, My Beloved, for  _ everything  _ you have given me... “ Dimitri whispered softly into your hair as he felt you nuzzle against his chest, your arm wrapping about his to support your daughter in his arms. 

“Thank you, for all of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
